Ash gets banned
by IcyDemon7654
Summary: When ash spams caps lock...can he and his "1337" pokemon beat Hunter and his pokemon?
1. Ash vs Hunter

It was a beautiful sunny day in Pallet Town, Hunter was ready to go when all of a sudden...

Ash: NOT SO FAST HUNTER! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU IN A POKEMON BATTLE TO RAISE MY SELF-ESTEEM...WHICH IS REALLY LOW!!!

Hunter: dude, I never knew you were so emo...

Ash: THIS IS WHY I TALK LIKE THIS! IT MAKES ME FEEL MANLY!

Brock: Which he is not!

Ash: WTF BROCK STFU AND GTFO!

Misty: Whoa Ash, since when did you become so rude?

Ash: EVER SINCE I SAW YOU, NOW HUNTER! LETS DO THIS!

Hunter: Sure why not? Go Arcanine!

Arcanine: Arca...NINE!!!

Ash: OH PLEASE I CAN SO TOTALLY BEAT THAT, GO BULBASAUR!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Hunter: ............

Arcanine: .............nine?

Hunter: your serious...your using BULBASAUR against ARCANINE?!?!

Ash: STFU! BULBASAUR USE VINE WHIP!

Bulbasaur: Bulba! *hits arcanine with its vines*

IcyDemon (me) : it's not very effective!

Brock, Misty and Hunter: What the –

Ash: GOD DAMMIT MAN, WHY IS IT NOT VERY EFFECTIVE!?!?! THOSE ARE VINES! VINES! V-I-N-E-Z! VINES!

Hunter: not only is he emo...but he has bad spelling too? Anyways my turn, Arcanine use Fire Fang!

Arcanine: Arca! *bites bulbasaur with its fangs on fire*

IcyDemon (me) : super effective!

Ash: BULBASAUR! WHAT THE HELL?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE WEAK AGAINST FIRE TYPES?!?!?!

Hunter: ummm...isn't it obvious? I mean, if bulbasaur's vine whip wasn't effective against my arcanine, what makes you think that fire fang isn't effective against bulbasaur?

Ash: WHY DON'T YOU GO SMOKE MAH POLE!

Brock: Ummm...dude, that's just wrong man...WRONG!

Misty: Yeah..I have to agree with brock on this one Ash...

Ash: SHUT UP YOU SKANKY HOE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING EXCEPT ON HOW TO BUY SHOES! AND COOK!

Hunter: umm, enough with the sexist comments and let's get back to the fight!

Ash: BULBASAUR! USE RAZ0R L3AF!

Bulbasaur: Bul...ba...sau...rrrr...*faints*

Ash: .....GOD DAMMIT! RETURN! ....GO! BLASTOISE!

Blaistoise: BBBBLLLLASSSSTTTT!!!

Hunter: Uh oh...return arcanine! Go! Pikachu!

Pikachu: Piika pika!

Ash: OH PLEASE! BLASTOISE! USE ICE PUNCH!

Blastoise: Blas...TOISE!!! *punches Pikachu with a fist covered in ice*

Pikachu: Pika! *falls onto the floor*

Ash: HA HA HA! YOUR PIKACHU IS PATHETIC AGAINST MY BLASTOISE!

Hunter: Pikachu are you alright?

Pikachu: Pii....kaa...chu!

Hunter: All right! Use charge!

Pikachu: Piiii....KAAA!!! *charges up with electricity*

Ash: OH PLEASE! MY SPAMMING OF CAPS LOCK IS GONNA WIN! BLASTOISE USE HYDRO PUMP!

Blastoise: *aims cannons at Pikachu* blasss...TOISE!!! *shoots water at Pikachu*

Pikachu *dodges the attack with a backflip*

Ash: GOD DAMMIT BLASTOISE! YOUR ACCURACY SUCKS! YOU SUCK AT LIFE!

Blastoise: blas...toise...

Hunter: Pikachu! Finish this off with discharge!

Pikachu: PPIIIIKKKKAAAAAACCCHHHUUUUUU!!!!! *releases electricity which causes blastoise to faint immediately*

Ash: WHHHHYYYYY??!!?!?! RETURN! GO SNORLAX AND LAPRAS!

Hunter: wait?!?! What the hell? Why are you using two pokemon?

Ash: BECAUSE I LIKE IT! LAPRAS USE ICE BEAM! SNORLAX USE FIRE PUNCH!

Lapras: La...Pras! *shoots an ice beam at Pikachu*

Pikachu: pika! *body gets frozen by the ice beam*

Snorlax: Snor...LAX!!! *punches Pikachu with a fist of fire*

Pikachu: Pi...kaaaaa...*faints*

Ash: OH MY GAWD! I DID IT! I BEAT YOUR POKEMON! IN YOUR FACE!

Hunter: Ack...Pikachu...return, you deserve a nice rest! I choose you! Aggron and Lucario!

Aggron: AGGRONNNN!!!

Lucario: I'm gonna kick your ass! I mean uhhh...Lucario!

Ash: HEY YOUR CHEATING! YOU CAN'T USE TWO POKEMON AT...AT...UHHH....

Brock: the same time??

Ash: YEAH!

Hunter: YOUR USING TWO POKEMON YOU RETARD! LUCARIO USE THUNDER PUNCH ON LAPRAS, AGGRON USE CROSS CHOP ON SNORLAX!

Lucario: TAKE THIS BIATCH! *punches Lapras with a thunder punch, lapras faints immediately*

Aggron: AGGG...RRROOONNN!!! *chops snorlax into submission, snorlax faints immediately too*

Ash: OMGWTFBBQ! I NEED TO CALL APON MY TWO BEST POKEMON! GO 1337KACHU AND 1337ZARD!

1337KACHU: 1337! 1337!

1337ZARD: 1337 1337!

Hunter: What the fuck? How'd you...never mind, Lucario, use earth power on 1337kachu! Aggron! Use stone edge on 1337zard!

Lucario: TASTE THIS!!! *earth power immediately hits 1337KACHU, but 1337KACHU doesn't faint!*

Lucario: say WWWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT!

Aggron: AGGGGRRRRROOOOOONNNN!!! *throws sharp stones at 1337ZARD, but 1337ZARD doesn't faint!*

Aggron: Agg?

Ash: MWAHAHAHAHA A PURE WASTE OF TIME! 1337KACHU! USE 1337BOLT! 1337ZARD! USE 1337THROWER!

1337KACHU: 1337...KAAA!!! *a thunder bolt...ermm....1337 bolt, strikes 1337ZARD, causing him to faint immediately while 1337ZARD used 1337THOWER at 1337KACHU, causing him to faint as well*

Hunter: HA HA!! I WIN!!!

Ash: GOD DAMMIT! MY POKEMON SUCK! WELL...AT LEAST I KNOW I CAN KILL YOU! *charges towards Hunter with a switchknife*

Brock and Misty: Be careful Hunter!

IcyDemon (me): *jumps from above to the floor* what the hell is going on in my story? What the hell is this? ASH!!! YOU ARE USING ILLEGAL WEAPONS IN A POKEMON BATTLE!?! This is unacceptable! THIS CALLS FOR DA BAN HAMMA!!!!

Chorus: *starts to sing*

IcyDemon (me): *picks up the ban hamma* NOW YOU MUST BE BANNED!!!! *slams ban hamma at ash*

Ash: NOOOOO I HAVE BEEN BANNED FROM EVER CHEATING IN THIS STORY AGAIN!!!! BUT I WILL BE BA-

Hunter: No you won't bye!

Ash: GOD DAMMIIIIIiiiiiiiii.........

IcyDemon: well now that that is over, you guys continue along with your plan or something, i'm gonna get a drink *flies back up*

Misty: ......o.o

Brock: ......o.o

Hunter: oooo....kay....now what?

Misty: I never knew you were that powerful...and sexy!

Ash's voice from nowhere: YOU SLUT!!!

Hunter: ha, there's many other things you don't know about me!

Brock: Ooooooohhhh! I wanna see!

Hunter and Misty: o.O

Brock: ....wat?

THE END!!!

Author's notes: Review! Or I will ban you all with my ban hamma!


	2. Ash returns! :O

As our main character Hunter and his now companions, Brock and Misty approach Viridian City, someone odd appears.

The shady person said, "HI IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU STRANGERS!" We all gave him a weird look. Hunter said, "Umm...Hi". The shady person then grabbed his hood and ripped it off shouting, "IT IS ME! ASH KETCHUM!" We all gave him a surprised face. Except for Brock, his face was sprayed with mace too much, so he couldn't open his eyes.

Hunter said, "I THOUGHT ICYDEMON7654 GOT RID OF YOU!" Ash Ketchum only laughed and said, "HA THE FOOLISH BAN HAMMA CAN'T STOP THE POWERS OF ALL MIGHTY ASH KETCHUM! TIME TO FACE MY NEWEST TRAINED POKEMON TEAM HUNTER!" Hunter then said, "Fine, but I have trained too!"

Ash Ketchum only laughed and said, "HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! MY 1337 POKEMON TEAM WON'T LOSE THIS TIME! WITH THE POWER OF CAP LOCKS I CAN 1 HIT K.O YOUR WEAK AND UN1337 POKEMON!" Misty then said, "Oh my god, he spams cap locks so much, he can't stop!" Ash replied, "YES AND NOW I WILL UNLEASH MY NEWLY TRAINED 1337 POKEMON! GO! 1337ZOID!"

Ash then sent out a Blastoise with not 2, but 4 cannons out of its back. Hunter then said, "oh my god, it's like the Blastoise had its shell fused with another Blastoise shell and it turned the Blastoise into something so ugly, it makes itself cry! But I won't lose! Go! Pikachu!" I then sent out Pikachu from his pokeball.

Pikachu said, "Pika pika!" I shouted, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Pikachu then released a bunch of lightning at the ugly Blastoise and Blastoise fainted almost instantly. Ash, furious said, "OMGWTFBBQ! THERE WAS SO MUCH HAX! GRRR.....IT'S TIME FOR ME TO CALL OUT MY OTHER 1337 POKEMON! GO 1337GIKARP!"

And out of the pokeball came a magikarp. The magikarp was nowhere as skilled as Hunter's pikachu, but Hunter didn't know why Ash sent out 1337gikarp – ", Ash then interrupted shouting, "DON'T YOU MEAN 1337GIKARP? NOT 1337gikarp? GIVE IT SOME ENTHUSIASM! OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" The narrator (me) then sighed and said, "Fine, Hunter did not know why ash sent out his 1337GIKARP, but he didn't like the looks of this.

Hunter then rolled on the floor laughing at magikarp repeating how stupid and weak magikarp is". This only got Ash angry. "I'LL PROVE YOU MY 1337GIKARP IS BETTER THAN YOUR PATHETIC PIKACHU! 1337GIKARP! USE I'MA FIRING MAH LAZ0R!" With that, the 1337GIKARP charged a giant blue laser ball in its mouth and fired it upon Pikachu.

In the blink of an eye, Pikachu was down for the count. Ash then screamed, "YIPPEE! ONE DOWN, WHO KNOW'S HOW MUCH THERE'S LEFT TO GO! GOOD WORK 1337GIKARP! I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU!" Hunter then called back Pikachu. Hunter said to himself, "I need to somehow take out his 1337gikarp...hmm...I know! Go! Espeon!" An espeon then came out of Hunter's pokeball.

Ash then said, "OMG WHAT A NOOB! YOUR USING A PSYCHIC TYPE AGAINST A RANDOM 1337 LIKE TYPE OF POKEMON? THAT'S JUST PATHETIC! 1337GIKARP! USE 1337 PULSE!" But 1337GIKARP didn't respond! He has to recharge! Angrily Ash shouted, "GOD DAMMIT! ADHGUW;HGAUEHF;ADFJHHH!"

Hunter then said, "Espeon! Use psychic!" Espeon's eyes glowed blue and 1337GIKARP flew into the air and smacked hard into the floor, fainting instantly the moment it got into the air. Ash then screamed, "GOD DAMMIT! I THOUGHT 1337GIKARP WOULD SURVIVE...DOESN'T MATTER, I CHOOSE YOU! 1337LAX AND 1337PRAS!"

Out from the pokeballs came 1337LAX (a snorlax with a giant cannon on its shoulder) and 1337PRAS (a lapras with a LOT (I repeat A LOT!!!) of cannons!). Hunter then recalled Espeon and sent out Lucario and Aggron. Lucario shouted, "Finally! Time to kick some ass and eat cake! And I'm all out of cake! :)"

Ash said, "HA! YOUR TALKING LUCARIO AND FAT AGGRON ARE NO MATCH FOR MY 1337LAX AND 1337PRAS! 1337LAX USE FOCUSBURST! 1337PRAS! USE 1337GEDDON!" 1337LAX then charged up for a focus pu – I mean FOCUSBURST while 1337PRAS prepared a final move that automatically faints your pokemon!

Hunter then said, "Aggron! Use thunder on 1337PRAS! Lucario use BAN HAMMA!" After saying those words, the ban hamma slowly made it's decent towards Lucario while a chorus sang to its amazement.

Lucario grabbed it and said, "It's hamma time!" And he started smacking 1337LAX with the ban hamma, banning 1337LAX forever in eternity. Aggron, used Thunder on 1337PRAS, which somehow created a portal sending 1337PRAS into the banned dimension forever.

Ash, now furious said, "OMG THIS IS SO CLICHE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ICYDEMON?" And with that, I descended from above with the chorus singing as I descend. "Yes, what would you like me to...hey, didn't I ban you?" Ash, trying to hide his disguise said, "NO....I'M NOT TALKING IN CAPS LOCK!" I only gave him a weird look and said, "O...kay...anyways, who called for me?" Everyone pointed at Ash.

I looked at him oddly and said, "I think I know you from somewhere...anyways what do you want?" Ash shouted, "THESE GUYS ARE PLAYING UNFAIR LIKE! THEY BANNED TWO OF MY POKEMON! AND FAINTED MY OTHER TWO POKEMON! I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO BAN THEM RIGHT?" I looked at him and said, "Well, If you possess 1337 pokemon, I'm gonna ban you again!

Ash then said, "OH PLEASE! I DON'T HAVE ANY 1337 POKEMON! ALL MY 1337 POKEMON ARE BAN...NOT HERE RIGHT NOW". I started a search and found four of his pokeballs, I called out his pokemon, 1337ZOID, 1337GIKARP, 1337LAX AND 1337PRAS. I said, "These are 1337 pokemon...I thought you looked suspicious! You're Ash! I did ban you! I then went back up to the heavens in search for my ban hamma.

Ash then said, "NO ONE CAN BAN ME! I'LL BE BACK THE VERY NEXT DAY! AND THE NEXT DAY! AND THE NEXT DAY! AND THE NEXT DAY! AND THE NEXT DAY!" afterwards Hunter, Brock and Misty shouted, "SHUT UP!"

I then returned with the golden ban hamma. Ash looked at it and said, "GIVE IT TO ME ICYDEMON! IT SHALL MAKE MY POKEMON EVEN 1337!" I then swung it at Ash. Ash screamed, "YOU IDIOT! I'M BEING BANNED....AGAIN!!! BUT I WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Ash then reached into his pocket, taking out a throwing knife and threw it at Hunter, but because of some weird way, the throwing knife flew back and stabbed Ash.

Ash screamed, "GOD! I CAN...SEE THE LIGHT...AM I DYING...? OH NO WAIT, THIS IS JUST THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE BANNED PORTAL...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....." And with that, Ash disappeared...again.

Misty, giving a sigh of relief said, "Do you think he'll be gone for sure this time?" Hunter then said, "I wouldn't count on it, if he got out once, he'll surely get out a second time, hopefully not near us". Brock, still blind from the countless times of mace sprayed into his eyes screamed, "HELLO? YOU GUYS AREN'T DITCHING ME...are you? ... Meep ..."

The End!


	3. Caps lock and Hangovers

It was a beautiful morning in Viridian city. Hunter woke up in the pokemon centre with misty sleeping next to him. Hunter looks towards Brock's bed to find that he's not there. Hunter gets up and stretches. "God what a night...I feel like I just crapped out bricks...god". Hunter turned towards the washroom to find Brock with his face in the toilet. Hunter went to pull him out and wake him up. "Hmm...no response...I wonder what happened to him, oh well".

Hunter turned to see someone staring at him, someone familiar... Hunter asked the person, "Umm, why are you staring at me?" The shady character didn't reply. Hunter then asked the person again, "Do ay You ay know ay English ay?" The shady character only kept on staring at him. Hunter took one step back, the shady character took one step forward. Hunter then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? SERIOUSLY! JUST TALK!"

The shady character then asked, "...YOU KNOW ME...!" The shady character then took off his disguise to reveal that he really was...ASH KETCHUM...wait...WHAT? AGAIN! HOLY SHIT! Hunter, with his mouth on the floor, shouted "NOT...POSSIBLE!" Ash Ketchum laughed and said, "OH...IT ISSSSSS POSSIBLE! MWAHAHAHAHA! NOW FACE THE NEW AND IMPROVED 1337 POKEMON!" Hunter only shrugged and said, "You know, every time we faced in a pokemon battle, it's the same fucking routine! You send out a "1337" pokemon, I kill it, you send out another one, you kill mine, then I kill your second one, then you get all faggot like and send out two of your most "powerful" 1337 pokemon only for them to either die, or get sent to another dimension, then you get banned by IcyDemon. Can't we just get along?"

Ash Ketchum only replied, "HA HA HA! FOOL! I HAVE TRAVELED FAR AND WIDE THROUGHOUT THE BANNED WORLD TO FIND A 1337 POKEMON SO 1337! IT BANGED YOUR FATHER LAST NIGHT!" Hunter, disgusted, replied "Ummm...that was kind of gay" Ash only shouted, "NO YOU! GO! 1337CANINE!" With that an Arca...1337CANINE came from a pokeball and shouted, "1337! 1337!" Hunter, looking at it said, "You sent out a retarded gay looking dog that looks like it's been fucked up by some random mutation or whatever and is now suffering because it has to look at YOU 24/7!"

Ash, angrily shouted, "GRRR...YOU WILL REGRET THAT INSULT! WITH THE POWER OF MY CAPS LOCKS! AND MY ULTRA SUPER MEGA POWERFUL NOT GONNA LOSE 1337 LIKE POKEMON! I'M SURE TO WIN! AND WHEN I DO...I'LL REGAIN MY TRUST WITH BROCK AND MISTY!" Hunter, remembering Misty and Brock replied, "Oh yeah, we had a "HOORAY ASH IS GONE!" party, and I have NO idea what happened because I think I got drunk over some random drink and fell asleep on my bed...or misty's bed because when I woke up, misty was beside me".

Ash then replied, "THAT WHORE! I WILL GET HER FOR THIS...BUT NOT BEFORE GETTING MY REVENGE!" Hunter then replied, "Yeah right, like that will happen motherfucker...or more like...fatherfucker, whatever...anyways...GO! EMPOLEON!" With that, empoleon emerged from his pokeball giving a loud, fearful roar.

Ash, giving a smirk shouted, "HA! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A TYPE ADVANTAGE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL WIN! 1337CANINE! USE FIRE FANG!" 1337CANINE rushed towards empoleon with its mouth on fire. Empoleon dodged it swiftly. Hunter then shouted, "Empoleon! Use surf!" Empoleon then grabbed a surfboard and started beating 1337CANINE to death with it. Ash shouted, "OMGWTFBBQ! THAT IS SO NOT THE MOVE SURF!" Just then, a random announcement shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS HUNTER! EMPOLEON LEARNED A NEW MOVE! IT IS CALLED SURFBOARD SMACK!" Hunter, thinking about the move's name, said, "hmmm...okay, anyways, Ash, call out the next victim!"

With a smile on his face, Ash replied, "AS YOU WISH! GO! 1337CAPSLOCKOFDOOOOOOOM!" Hunter, giving a blank expression, replied "lolwut?" Out of a pokeball came something so disgusting, something so disturbing, it makes ugly people look beautiful, it makes stupid people look smart, it makes Ash look like he's a pro at pokemon! Ash angrily replied, "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Your point? Anyways, Hunter decided to keep empoleon on the field.

Hunter replied, "empoleon! Use surfboard smack!" Empoleon then grabs a surfboard and beats up 1337CAPSLOCKOFDOOOOOOOM! But unfortunately, the move was not very effective! Ash only laughed with a weird look on his face replying, "HA! FOOL! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE POWER OF THE CAPS LOCK! IT TURNS WEAK PEOPLE INTO STRONG PEOPLE! IT TURNS MOUNTAINS TO DUST! IT WILL BE THE ONLY POKEMON TO NEVER DIE ON MY TEAM! THIS TIME...I WILL WIN!"

Hunter, sweating a bit, thought to himself, 'hmmm...how am I gonna take his 1337CAPSOFDOOOOOOOM! My surfboard smack wasn't enough to kill it...well, hopefully its moves will suck...' Ash screamed, "1337CAPSLOCKOFDOOOOOOOM! USE !" Hunter only gave a "what the fuck" expression to Ash as 1000 meteorites the size of red bull cans descended from the sky hitting empoleon repeatedly. Hunter cried, "Empoleon! Hang on!" Unfortunately, the move was so cheap, it crushed empoleon!

Hunter, disgusted at the pile of meteorites stacked on top of empoleon, returned empoleon to his pokeball. Hunter grabbed hold of his next pokeball and threw it out. Out came Flygon! Flygon, roaring ferociously, flew to the sky and waited for a command. Hunter shouted, "Quickly Flygon! Use I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZ0R! With that, Flygon fired his laz0r, melting 1337CAPSLOCKOFDOOOOOOOM!

Ash, in a not so pro like rage screamed, "I'M GETTING VERY ANGRY AT YOU! THIS IS WHY I HATE BATTLING YOU! GO! 1337CHAN AND 1337L33!" With that, a 1337chan and 1337l33 came out of their pokeballs to fight Hunter's flygon! Hunter knew that flygon had to recharge this turn, so he could only wait to see what 1337chan and 1337l33's moves are.

Ash screamed, "1337CHAN! USE INAPPROPRIATE TOUCHING! 1337L33! USE KICK HIM IN THE 'NADS!" 1337chan jumped in the air and did a summersault while 1337l33 flew into the air and kicked flygon's 'nads from a few feet away! Flygon flew to the ground, writhing in pain, as 1337chan ran towards flygon and touched him inappropriately!

Hunter, giving a weird look said, "Dude, that's just so wrong on SO many levels!" Ash replied, "I DON'T CARE! I HAVE THE POWER OF THE CAPS LOCK!" Hunter looked at flygon. Flygon was too disturbed to move. Hunter closed his eyes and said, "Flygon return! Go! Dragonite and Lucario!" With that, Dragonite and Lucario appeared from their pokeballs. Lucario shouted, "LET'S KICK SOME ASS AND EAT CAKE! And I'm all outta-" Ash replied, "YOU ALREADY SAID THAT LINE YOU JACKASS!" Lucario, angry that he was interrupted by a child molester, shouted, "At least I don't teach my pokemon to molest little kids!" Ash facepalmed himself shouting, "YOU CAN'T TRAIN POKEMON! YOU ARE A FUCKING POKEMON!"

Lucario only smiled and said, "That's what you think!" Hunter shouted, "Lucario get on dragonite's back!" Lucario replied, "yes Hunter" and jumped on top of dragonite. Hunter shouted, "Dragonite use fly!" Dragonite, carrying lucario, flew high up in the air. Ash yelled, "OH YEAH? TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME! 1337CHAN! DRINK SOME RED BULL! 1337L33! USE YOUR SUPER KICKING POWERS TO TURN YOUR LEGS INTO A PROPELLER SENDING YOU HIGH INTO THE SKY! 1337chan grabbed a red bull can and drank all of it. It ran to the top of a roof and jumped off, falling to its death. 1337L33 on the other hand managed to somehow turn its legs into a propeller and hovered over the ground.

Hunter shouted, "Lucario! Use aura sphere! Dragonite! Use hyper beam to boost the speed of the aura sphere!" Lucario shouted, "Yeah! This is gonna be great! This is like egging Ash's house all over again!" Ash shouted, "YOU EGGED MY HOUSE? YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GONNA RAPE YO' ASS! 1337L33 USE MULTIPLE KICKS OF CAPS!" 1337l33 flew towards lucario and dragonite and lucario prepared an aura sphere. Hunter shouted, "NOW LUCARIO!" Lucario roared ferociously while throwing the aura sphere towards 1337l33. Dragonite then fired a large hyper beam, speeding up the aura sphere, making it 10 times more powerful than before!

Ash, realizing what's happening, shouted, "1337L33! USE GAY LOOK!" With that, 1337l33 posed into a gay pose, blinding dragonite and lucario! Lucario shouted, "GOD THAT WAS SO PAINFUL TO EVEN LOOK AT!" Fortunately, the aura sphere hit 1337L33 causing it to self destruct. Ash, surprised that he lost again, shouted, "I WILL NOT BE BANNED AGAIN! FOR YOU SEE...I CREATED MY OWN BAN HAMMA!" Ash takes out a crappy piece of shit that looks nothing like the ban hamma. Hunter only laughed and said, "LOL! IS THAT MADE FROM YOUR OWN SHIT?" Ash replied silently, "...maybe..."

Ash started charging towards Hunter with the piece of shit hamma when all of a sudden, I show up with the golden ban hamma and said, "Ash...I thought I banned you for good! I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet!" Ash gave me a weird look and said, "You keep on leaving the back door open! That's why I escape so quick!" I shouted, "motherfucker! I told Henry to close that door after he was finished having a time out! Grrrr..."

Angrily, I take out the ban hamma shouting, "ASH! YOUR REIGN OF STUPIDITY AND CAPS LOCK ABUSES IS NOW OVER!" I then swung the ban hamma at Ash. A giant hole appeared and started pulling Ash into it. Ash, angrily replied, "NOOOO! I NEED MAH REVENGE! TAKE THIS!" With that, Ash throws a hammer at Hunter, missing him and getting pulled back towards Ash. Ash said, "MOTHERFUCKER..." With that, the hammer hits his balls...or not...forcing Ash to squeal like a girl in pain.

Ash shouted, "CRYING FACE ;( MMMMAAAAAAHHHHH' BBBBAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZ!" With that, Ash disappeared within the portal.

The End

Author's notes: I have nothing against gays or anything, oh and no pokemon were harmed in the making of this fanfiction...besides 1337chan, he thought he could grow wings...seriously...lol, oh and my character (Hunter) is going to be featured in my friend's new fanfiction! His name is delightedslice 


End file.
